


Happy New Year : Yehyuk

by Petalishelf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf
Summary: What if you wanna keep what you have with the person you love between yourself without realizing that you might be hurting that person in the process.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Happy New Year : Yehyuk

Hyukjae was looking outside and looked at all the lights from street and house from the window. He was mesmerized by how beautiful they looked. He was in Jongwoon hyung’s hotel room looking out of the window while the owner of the room was getting cleaned up. He was supposed to clean up too but he wanted to spend the last moments of 2019 with his hyung and not alone taking a shower. He looked at all the pretty lights and fireworks. He was standing hand folded in front of his chest while lost in his own thoughts when he felt an arm around his waist and chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Hyukjae smiled and leaned against Jongwoon hyung’s body and laid his hand above his Hyung’s hand.

“What are you thinking?” Jongwoon asked. Hyukjae just shook his head. 

“Nothing. Just waiting for you to come back. '' Hyukjae turned around and pulled his hyung’s head so that their foreheads touched. Yesung stared at his dongsaeng who now had his eyes closed. 

“You do have something in your mind. You can always talk to me. You know?” Jongwoon tries to understand Hyukjae. Hyukjae opened his eyes and looked at Jongwoon and he would see tears moisting Hyukie’s eyes.

“I know it’s stupid and I don’t know why this came to my mind suddenly….” Jongwoon felt like hyukjae don’t know how to say what he wanted to say so he put his hands on hyukie’s cheek and raised so that he was looking at his lovers eyes.

“You can ask me anything, Hyukjae-ah” jongwoon asked a hesitating Hyukjae. Before he could say anything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both looked towards the door. Soon Knock turned to someone trying to open the closed door by turning the door handle. Then there was silence and Yesung turned to talk to Hyukjae when he heard the unmistakable voice of his another dongsaeng. He looked at hyukjae and he raised finger towards his lips and then showed towards himself before motioning towards the bathroom and he got the message how Hyukjae is going to hide inside bathroom silently while he handle Donghae as it was his room. He nodded and hyukjae pulled him towards the door before going inside the bathroom and closing the door. When Jongwoon Open the door he seeing Donghae looking back to his door. Donghae wants him to great in His live and Wish ELF “Happy New Year”. He tries to tell he doesn’t want to go live without makeup but hae doesn’t listen and he had to do the live. He tries to do as normal as he can but back of the mind he thinks about hyukjae in the bathroom. Soon hae finishes the live with him telling how he wasn’t sincere before going out. Hyukjae comes out soon and before i would say anything he said.

“I have to go now. Hae will look for me again. I just checked his live he already tried once and he will again try it”. Hyukjae then quickly sneak out.

Jongwoon takes his phone from his loose trouser pocket and checks hae’s live which was stuck at the moment. Suddenly he sees a hyper Donghae moving inside a room and Hyukjae appears. He looks at how different he was from the hyukjae some minutes ago. Jongwoon closes his phone and pick up his laptop to sit on the bed while working on his laptop. He doesn’t realize when he fell asleep.

Jongwoon felt someone touch his hand and opened his eyes and found hyukjae trying to remove the laptop that was still on while he fell asleep. He removes his hand and hyukjae keeps the laptop on the table. He sits folding both his legs, tucked one beneath the other and waits for Hyukie to look at him and when he does Jongwoon pats the space next to him, a gesture to invite Hyukie to sit, which he promptly does.

“Can we talk about what you wanted to say before Donghae came?”. Hyukjae was fidgeting in his seat staring at his hands. He holds Hyukie’s hand and give it a light squeeze and hyukie look at his face. 

“It’s just… It’s just…”Hyukjae closes his eyes and sign.

“What is it?”. Jongwoon asked.

“We have been dating for 3 years now hyung and we still hid it from the world, our family and even our members. Members who we spend most of our time with. Members who knows almost everything about us except the fact that we are dating. “ Hyukjae removed his hand from jongwoon and falls back on the bed with one hand covering his eyes. Jongwoon looked away too as he thought about what Hyukjae said. He can understand where this is coming from and he felt guilty for being a coward. Moreover, he would be lying if he said he never thought about this but he was scared of what everyone would think. He didn’t know how members would react when they come to know he was dating a fellow member who is supposed to be like a brother.But then suddenly realized that Hyukjae’s feelings should matter more to him than members or other people’s reaction as it was Hyukjae that he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

“Hyukj-ah…” Hyukjae removed the hand from his eyes and looked at his hyung. Jongwoon raised his hand towards hyukjae and waited for him to hold it and sit up. He did and looked at him with raised brows.

“You are right Hyukie. I was a coward for hiding about us to everyone especially members and I wanna change that. '' Hyukjae looked confused as he doesn't know what hyung meant by his statement. Suddenly he felt Jongwoon hyung pull him into a kiss. He felt all the love and warmth from the soft lips of the older one that was touching his own mouth. Hyukjae closed his eyes and open his mouth a little. This was lustful yet a slow beautiful kiss. Soon they parted to catch their breath. Jongwoon rubbed his hands behind Hyukjae’s neck, which snakked it’s way there during their kiss and he pulled him till their foreheads touched and said in more than just a whisper, his voice rasped with the kiss, “Happy New Year Lee Hyukjae. I Love you.”

“Happy New year Hyung. I love you too.” Hyukjae replied, his voice trembling with happiness he felt at that very moment. 

That little tremble and the watery smile Hyukjae gave him just confirmed Jongwoon what he is about to do is the right thing. He smiled at hyukjae before picking up his phone and open the Suju Member’s chat group.

Hyukjae didn’t know what to expect when hyung smiled like that and before he could ask about it he heard his ping, he looked at Jongwoon hyung who was waiting for him to check his phone. So he opened the message in the member group chat he just got and he nearly dropped the phone.

When he was looking at what Jongwoon just shared in the group: It was a boomerang of their kiss that happened minutes ago and at below that he wrote “Happy New Year. I love you. Let’s have an amazing year with lots of love”. Hyukjae looked at Jongwoon, who was nervously smiling and waiting for reply.

“Hyung, are you sure about this? If you did this because of what I just asked, you didn’t have to, let’s just say it’s a prank, it’s alright hyung, I can wait.” he said, now sitting hunched up beside Jongwoon and shaking like a leaf, a clear sign that he is extremely nervous. 

“I know you will wait Hyukie and that is EXACTLY why I did this. I know you would do anything for me and you have. Now it is my turn to do something for you, for US. Let’s not hide anymore. Let’s live openly, especially in front of members because we deserve it and they deserve it too. We can’t stand on the roof and shout to the world that we are in love, not yet at least, but for now, this is the least I can do for you” Jongwoon said, sliding his palm across Hyukjae’s cheeks, which was already wet with tears that Jongwoon only hoped were happy tears. He slid his thumb across his cheek, wiping the tears away, while. hyukie jumped on Jongwoon pulling them both down with hyukjae laying on top of Jongwoon, trying to tackle/hug him and rolling him in the process. Jongwoon barked out a laugh and flipped him so hyukjae lay beneath him and he leaned down to kiss a wide smiling Hyukjae and whispered a “Love you” into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by Hae's New Years Eve live and i was supposted to post before but only able to post now. Also Thanks to Ishu for beta reading my one shot. hope you guys like it.


End file.
